Playing House
by kaeru no uta
Summary: James drags Teddy into playing house with him. Fist kisses and fluff.


AN: a random idea that popped into my head when writing my app for a Teddy/James rp. In this fic James is 4, Al 3. Lily 1, and Teddy 11.

I tried to write them like young kids really are. Dunno if it works though. :/

-------------------------

He found Teddy sitting on the sofa in the living room. "Te'y," he said, grabbing at the pants of the older boy. "Al n' me are playing house with Lily. Come play with us." shooting Teddy one of his best puppy-eyed looks.

"Alright, I'm coming." said teddy with a smile, and turned his hair from green to light yellow. "Where are we playing?"

"Outside!" James like it when Teddy changed his hair like that. He also liked it when Teddy would make his nose look funny, or read aloud to him and change his appearance for each of the characters. "Come onnn you're walking too slow!" he cried, before grabbing Teddy's hand and dragging him though the house and out the back door.

Albus and Lily were already outside waiting for them in the sand box. He let go of Teddy's hand and ran over to stand next to his brother. "This is the house!" He announced proudly, gesturing to this misshapen lumps of sand that were supposed to represent chairs and such.

"Alright who is who?" asked teddy sitting down next to Lily in her baby basket.

"I'm the dad, cause I thought of the game, and Al is the kid."

"What about Lily?"

James glanced over at his sister. "She's the dog, cus she can't play anything yet." He ginned happily at his wise choice in roles.

"Okay, what about me?"

"You're the mom, duh!"

"The mom? Why should I be the mom?"

James shifted nervously. He didn't want Teddy to leave and not play with them. Playing with only Al and Lily was boring. Teddy was much more fun. "Uhmmm, because Lily is the only girl, and you can make yourself look like one." he looked up with a nervous smile. "So will you play with us then?"

"'Course I will!" Teddy said with a laugh and ruffled his hair. James liked it when he did that. The older boy screwed up his eyes in concentration, and gradually his hair grew to shoulder length, and his features softened more girlish face. "How's this?"

"Perfect!" Actually it was far from perfect as far as James was concerned. He thought teddy looked best as himself. But he didn't tell him this because he knew Teddy wouldn't like it, and as far as the transformation went, he did look like a very pretty girl now.

"Lets start already guys!" whined Al poking a stick into the sand.

"Okay okay. You have to get in bed sos we can start in the morning." He lay down, his head on one of the sand lumps, and began fake snoring. After a few seconds he popped his eyes open to see if everyone else was already "sleeping". Al was curled up next to a bucket and making faint snoring sounds. "Teddy! You have to come here and sleep!" he scolded the older boy who was looking at the scene with bemusement. Teddy complied and lay down next to the small boy and pillowed his head on his arm. After a few second of this, James jumped up and pumped his fists in the air. "Its morning!" he shouted. "Everybody get up!!" he shook Teddy's shoulder to get him up.

"Al! Time to get up!" he shouted running over to his brother and shaking him around. Al dropped his head to the side and continued his overly loud snores. "Well it seems our useless kid won't get up." he said dropping Al and addressing Teddy. "I'm going to work. Make sure he gets up before lunch time."

He hopped out of the sandbox and stalked off behind the hedge. He peered thought the branches and watched as teddy woke the sleeping Al up, and began to build a sandcastle with him. After a few minutes of this he grew bored and his legs hurt from squatting.

He got up and ran back to she sandbox. "Honey, I'm home!" He screamed as he reached the box.

Teddy smiled up from his work on one of the castle turrets. "Hello dear. How was work?" his eyes sparkled. James thought it was cute.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically.

He reached his arms out and grabbed the sides of Teddy's head to hold him in place before pringing his face down to plant I big sloppy kiss on the older boys lips. He squealed with glee and let go, running over to Al.

Al looked up at him and made a face. "Ewwww, you kissed Teddy , Jaimy."

"So? Mom and dad do it all the time."

"Teddy and Jaimy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" laughed Al in a singsong voice.

"Shut up Al!" James grumbled and punched the younger boy in the shoulder.

This seemed to get Teddy's attention, and he looked up from where he had been gently touching his lips with a surprised expression on his face. "James, play nice." he scolded weakly. The young boy he was addressing let up on his brother and skipped and plopped himself on Teddy's lap.

"Okay Teddy! I love you!" James said and wiggled his small body closer to Teddy's and hugged him around the chest.

Teddy smiled softly and patted the messy head of hair.

"Love you too, Jaimy."

-------------

end


End file.
